


Hold It

by CommanderNova



Series: Starker omorashi [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Peter didn't think much of how quickly his empty water bottles were replaced with full ones, until he had no other choice but to think about it.





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's age isn't specified, so feel free to let your imagination run wild with this.

It had started rather innocently, nothing out of the ordinary, just Peter and Tony in the workshop together, both focused on their own projects. It was not unusual for Tony to occasionally hand Peter a bottle of water, mumbling something about Peter needing to take care of himself. This time, however, he had been so caught up in his work that he hadn’t noticed that as soon as he had emptied one bottle, another one would already be sitting innocently on his desk. Peter didn’t think much of it, it was a hot day and he just assumed Mr. Stark was worried about him, dehydration wasn’t exactly on his list of things he wanted to experience that day.

So the water kept coming, and Peter kept drinking it obediently, missing the heated glances that were being thrown his way by Mr. Stark. He also missed the growing pressure in his bladder, barely noticing it at all until it was becoming too hard to ignore, and at that point it was almost too late already. Stuff like that tended to happen when he was completely engrossed in a project, he’d forget to eat or sleep or go to the bathroom, like a responsible person would, but so far he hadn’t died yet, so he had that going for him.

He was about to take a quick bathroom break when suddenly a warm body was pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his waist, and he couldn’t help but melt into the touch.

“I think we should call it a day, don’t you agree?” The deep rumble of Mr. Stark’s voice turned Peter’s legs to jelly and there was no way to ignore what it was that he wanted, one hand slipping into the waistband of Peter’s jeans to toy with the lace edge of his panties.

“Yeah… Yeah okay,” Peter replied, his voice already slightly breathless, “but first I really need to go to the bathroom.” The need was slowly starting to turn into desperation after basically ignoring it for several long hours, but Tony wasn’t letting up, his arms keeping him trapped in place. Logically he knew that he could break out of his hold no problem, but there was something so intoxicating about being held like that, that he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Nuh uh, baby boy, been teasing me all day with those pretty panties of yours.” Mr. Stark’s breath was hot against his neck, his lips trailing along his pale skin. “Every time you’d bend over I could see them… Drove me absolutely insane… So, I think I deserve a reward for keeping my hands to myself for so long.” The hand inside Peter’s jeans slipped even lower, cupping his crotch and squeezing lightly.

“Daddy,” Peter whined, easily slipping into that headspace. “I really need to go…” He wasn’t stupid, he knew where Tony wanted to take this, and he also knew that if he told him that he didn’t want it, Tony would let him go, but somehow the thought of doing… this… made his heart beat a little faster. Tony noticed it, too.

“You can hold it,” he simply stated, still palming Peter through the thin fabric of the panties and Peter couldn’t hold back a soft moan. Those clever fingers started fumbling with the zipper of his jeans and before Peter even realized what was happening the dark blue fabric was pooled around his ankles. “You’re so pretty, baby, so good for me.” He applied a little bit of pressure to Peter’s bladder as he spoke, forcing Peter to squeeze his legs together and let out a quiet whimper, a rush of anxiety and panic shooting through his body.

“Y-yeah?” Peter whispered, gathering enough brainpower to kick off his shoes and untangle his jeans from around his ankles.

“Yeah,” Tony confirmed, calloused fingers slipping under Peter’s t-shirt, grazing over a nipple and sending a shiver down Peter’s spine, before pulling the shirt over his head entirely, leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of panties that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

Then, suddenly, the heat of Tony’s body was gone, his hands leaving Peter’s skin and Peter whined at the loss. Tony was walking to one of the chairs in the room, patting his lap as soon as he sat down and looking at Peter expectantly.

“Come sit in daddy’s lap, baby boy.” The tone of his voice made heat pool in the base of Peter’s stomach, competing with the increasingly more urgent pressure in his bladder. There was no way Peter would’ve been able to resist though, so he carefully positioned himself in Tony’s lap, legs dangling on either side of Tony’s thighs. He quickly realized that the position made it impossible for him to close his legs, and the look on Tony’s face suggested that it was definitely on purpose.

“Daddy,” Peter whined again, “I-I don’t know if I can hold it.” He squirmed slightly, but the grip Tony had on his hips was tight and Peter wasn’t going anywhere. It was overwhelming, the need to make Tony proud larger than his need to let go, but Tony seemed determined to make him suffer and that definitely shouldn’t have aroused him as much as it did.

“Yes you can, sweetheart, don’t you want to be a good boy for daddy?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I do! I do, please.” Peter buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck in a weak attempt to hide how much this was getting to him.

“Shhh…” Tony’s hand moved from its place on Peter’s hips to his lower stomach, just the faintest brush of skin on skin and Peter felt himself tensing up at the contact, the anticipation almost as bad as the feeling of Tony actually pressing down. He jolted almost violently, a desperate whimper spilling from his lips as he tried to close his legs.

His face was flushed bright red, his breathing coming in quiet pants when Tony finally let up. It was cruel, and it was meant to be cruel, Tony’s teasing touches barely able to distract him from how close he was to peeing himself. “A-ah!” Peter gasped when Tony’s hand was suddenly back on his dick.

“So pretty,” he mumbled as he looked down between them. “So good for me.” Peter felt the blush spread all the way down his chest, unable to sit still with the discomfort building up inside of him.

Another push against his bladder and Peter almost fell off Tony’s lap in his attempt to move away from the pressure. A small trickle of pee managed to escape, forming a wet spot on the front of his panties. It was too much, too many things were happening at once, but Tony just held him close and mumbled quiet praises against his neck. “Such a good boy, so pretty... You can hold it, sweetheart, I know you can.”

Peter’s hands moved down to his crotch in a weak attempt to hold everything back. “I can’t, daddy, I-I need to go, please,” he sobbed. His pleas and whimpers were verging on pathetic and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Tony’s erection was pressing against his ass, a hard line against his sensitive skin, revealing exactly how much he enjoyed turning Peter into a desperate, begging mess.

“Just a little longer, baby, can you do that for me?” Tony’s fingers moved up to tease a nipple, pinching it lightly and Peter couldn’t help but arch his back, his moans increasing in pitch.

“I don’t- I can’t, p-please, daddy- a-ah!” Tony had gently guided his hands away from his crotch and was applying steady pressure to the one place Peter couldn’t handle. He tried to squirm away, weak sobs making his chest shake as another trickle of pee spilled into his panties. “I can’t I can’t I can’t,” he cried as Tony rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you’re doing so good for me,” Tony mumbled. The pressure increased and with one final push Peter was done for, unable to hold back. The moan that tore from his throat as he finally let go was filled with relief and embarrassment, liquid heat flooding his thighs and soaking into the fabric of his panties and Tony’s jeans. It felt so good, the release of the intense pressure making him moan and squirm in Tony’s lap.

Shame burned hot in his cheeks and he was sure he was crying, tears spilling down his face as he made a mess of both himself and Tony. He’d just peed himself in front of Tony Stark. Not just in front of Tony Stark,  _ on  _ Tony Stark. That had to be the most embarrassing thing he had done in his life.

Meanwhile Tony continued to rub Peter’s back, pressing soft kisses to Peter’s neck in an attempt to calm him down. Peter’s shoulders were shaking, little sobs interrupting every breath he took. “You made such a mess, baby boy… God… look at you.” Tony carefully wiped away Peter’s tears with his thumb. “You’re such a good boy…”

“I-I am?” Peter hiccuped, hands shaking where they were resting on Tony’s shoulders.

“You are,” Tony confirmed, “I think you deserve a reward…” He leaned in and kissed Peter slowly, sending a shiver down his spine. Peter was so distracted by the feeling of Tony’s tongue teasing into his mouth that he didn’t even notice Tony’s hand moving downward until it was pressed over the soaked fabric of his panties. The feeling of wet silk clinging to his dick was overwhelming, made even more so by the small circles Tony was rubbing with his hand. Peter’s hips bucked up into his touch involuntarily, already oversensitive after what had just happened. “Such a sweet boy for me…” he mumbled, sliding his hand into the ruined panties, starting to stroke Peter far too slowly.

“Please, daddy,” Peter whimpered, holding onto Tony’s shirt tightly as he tried to push into Tony’s hand, grinding against Tony’s erection. That seemed to do it, because soon Tony’s rhythm sped up, twisting his wrist every up stroke until Peter was moaning and gasping “daddy” over and over again. His nerves were lit up like a christmas tree, his body feeling hot all over, every quiet groan Tony let out only serving to get him that much closer to the edge.

It really didn’t take long at all before Peter reached his tipping point, his back arched and his head tipped back, gasping for breath as he spilled all over Tony’s hand, only adding to the rest of the mess. “Daddy!” he all but sobbed, his senses dialed up even higher than usual, the feeling of wet denim grating against his sensitive skin.

“Shhh, sweetheart,” Tony gently stroked Peter through his orgasm, his hand sticky with come and piss and Peter felt dirty in the best way. All his muscles felt like they had melted, unable to do anything but lean against Tony and let the aftershocks shake his shoulders.

Tony was still rock hard, his dick pushing insistently against the crack of Peter’s ass and despite his useless limbs, he still tried to reach down to get Tony off. He didn’t get very far, his hands batted away almost immediately. “You’re still hard,” Peter mumbled, looking up at Tony pleadingly.

“You can help me with that later, baby boy, let’s get you cleaned up first, okay?” There was no use in arguing with Tony, so Peter just nodded and allowed himself to be picked up and carried bridal style to the large bathroom. He felt comfortably worn out as he rested his head against Tony’s chest, the thought of doing something so humiliating and enjoying it so much still fresh in his mind.

They’d definitely be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent, but please leave a comment if you liked it, and maybe i'll write some more


End file.
